Catwoman's Temptation
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Catwoman faces a young Lauren Hedare in attempt to punish the corrupt.


'Laurel Hedare'…Catwoman read. The Black Widow…she outlived 4 husbands before the age of 28. By this point, Hedare was doing it because she wanted too…not for the money. She was a multi-millionaire through her husbands' demises. There was the same poison in each one of her husbands autopsies, but due to her…assets, she was able to avoid jail time. The woman was sexy…at least according to the media…could be photoshopped…Catwoman thought, but she had to go.

Batman was busy with Joker, Penguin, or Two-Face. She couldn't remember which. Anyway, she had promised Batman that she wouldn't kill since their partnership begun. Though she had broken that promise once or twice.

She snuck inside Hedare's penthouse. Catwoman began to wonder what she was doing here. It's not like Hedare had a charge against her. She couldn't turn her into the police. Catwoman decided that scaring her or teaching her a lesson would suffice…at least for tonight. She raised her gun throughout the house looking for Hedare. Batman banned guns while on patrol, but what the Bat didn't know couldn't hurt him.

She found Hedare reading in her library. She had taken a break from killing husbands and was spending her inheritance on the simple things in life. There was a fireplace next to a bookshelf in the library. It wasn't a large room but had a vast collection of non-fiction books. Particularly books on herbology…for poisonous barbs. Hedare was a little taken a back from Catwoman's appearance. She was a criminal, but Hedare believed Catwoman had better things to do like fight Black Mask's mob, tangle with Ivy, or stop Bane. Hedare however remained calm. She was wearing a black robe with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Hedare had long legs that could make men drool. Before Batman, Catwoman was a lesbian…that side of her was starting to come out again. Catwoman still remained in control holding her gun firm and pointed at Hedare.

"Well…well…well. Catwoman. A pleasure," – Laurel Hedare

"Get up Hedare," – Catwoman said. Hedare did slowly placing her book down and getting up from her seat. 'Damn'. Catwoman thought. Every little thing she does is sexy.

"I don't really know what your doing here. It's not like you or Batman have anything to convict me," – Hedare said.

"Maybe we don't, but I still cut up your face," – Catwoman said showing her clawed glove. "That way nobody will have anything to do with you. I'll make you hideous and ugly. You won't be killing any more men." Hedare still remained calm.

"Do you worst," – Hedare said. Hedare took off her robe revealing nice firm tits and a great ass. She definitely wasn't photoshop…she was the real deal. It made Catwoman gasp in pleasure. She hand started to shake as she lost control of the situation.

"What are you doing?" – Catwoman said.

"Please…I can still when someone is infatuated or not. It's written all over your face," – Hedare said. Hedare placed her hands on Catwoman's leather suit. It felt good. "Hmm…leather….feels good." Catwoman lost control and lost herself to Hedare's touch. Hedare unzipped Catwoman out of her leather and peeled the suit off. Catwoman dropped her gun. This was happening.

"Keep the mask on baby," – Hedare said before she kissed her. Hedare then suckled at Catwoman's breast. Catwoman groaned in ecstasy. Catwoman grinded up against the woman as they enjoyed each other's bodies.

"This is why it's easy to kill men, when women are so much better," – Hedare said. Catwoman couldn't argue with that at the moment. Hedare left a trail of kisses down Catwoman's belly until she reached her vagina where Hedare began to give Catwoman some head. Catwoman groaned in pleasure…nobody made her feel this way, except for Batman. Laurel Hedare was an exceptional lover. Hedare then stuck her fingers inside of her. Two fingers in vagina and one in her ass. Catwoman went to cloud nine. She was close to ejaculation, but held strong as she wanted to enjoy this just a little bit longer.

"Give in…I know you want," – Hedare said. Catwoman did as she ejaculated. She both laid in each other's arms for a while before speaking again. "So what happens now?"

"I'll let you off with a warning, but I don't want to see your name in the newspapers again," – Catwoman said.

"Oh I promise," – Hedare lied. Hedare lifted her arm and revealed an icepick in her grasp. Catwoman quickly grabbed her whip and whipped it out of Hedare's hands. Catwoman was horrified the woman tried to kill her and was heartbroken. Catwoman almost cried.

"C'mon baby…I was just trying to have a little fun" – Hedare said.

"You whore!" – Catwoman said. Catwoman whipped her causing her to fall into the fireplace. Hedare screamed as the flames burned her flesh.

"You bitch! I will kill you!" – Hedare said as the flesh began to melt. She eventually rolled out of the fireplace and rolled to get the flames to stop. Hedare's body was ruined it was melted and disfigured. She breathed slowly…she was hurt pretty bad. Catwoman had done her job well…the woman would not be getting married again looking like this. She was about to make her leave, but she was pissed at what Hedare did and didn't think that was good enough.

"You b…b…bitch," – Hedare managed to say. Catwoman laughed.

"Your fucked bitch," – Catwoman said. Catwoman then began to whip and Hedare's back causing Hedare to scream in pain. Bits of Hedare's burnt flesh flew in the air. Hedare began to cry the pain was so bad. Long slashes from the whip made a perfect design in Hedare's back.

"How does that feel?" – Catwoman said.

"S…s…stop," – Hedare said. Catwoman started to laugh and began to claw at her back. Catwoman didn't want to be linked back to the crime, so Catwoman wrote the name 'Firefly' into her back. Someone Hedare used to kill one of her husbands once. It would make sense.

"You want it to stop," – Catwoman said.

"Yes…" – Hedare said.

"Alright," – Catwoman said. Catwoman wrapped her whip around Hedare's neck and ripped her head off the vertebrae with a deafening crack. Catwoman smiled and got dressed. Police sirens were outside. Hedare must have hit an alarm during their battle. Catwoman escaped through the window before GCPD entered the room.

Catwoman went back to the Batcave and saw Bruce there.

"Where were you?" – Bruce asked.

"Took out some of Black Mask's men," – Catwoman lied.

"Laurel Hedare was tortured and murdered today. Rumors say it was Firefly. She wasn't the best of Gotham's citizens, but we should still investigate," – Bruce said.

"Not tonight…I am beat. I am going to take a shower…your welcome to join me," – Catwoman said.

"I..uh…I…uh," – Bruce said. A little conflicted between his love for Catwoman and his crime fighting life.

"C'mon…Gotham can afford to miss the Caped Crusader for one night," – Catwoman said as she dragged him to the shower. It didn't take much for Bruce to do what she said.

They made love all night long. Firefly was arrested for the crime and no one would ever know. Catwoman smiled as she thought, 'Justice'.


End file.
